


all in your head

by tobihoe (writeforthesoul)



Series: snapshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, rated t for some zesty language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthesoul/pseuds/tobihoe
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou falls in love. Akaashi Keiji just wants to get this damn project finished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this work is part of a series, but can be read as a standalone piece :)
> 
> major shoutout to my beta reader [angel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureloopy/pseuds/Laureloopy) \- without her i would probably be sobbing on the floor rn
> 
> TIMELINE:
> 
> 1) all in your head  
> 2) rhythm and blues  
> 3) hot like coffee  
> 4) TSUKISHIMA KEI'S 100% NO HOMO PLAYLIST FOR YAMAGUCHI TADASHI

The bell tinkles warmly as Akaashi Keiji steps into The Sleepless Crow, surveying the coffee shop. It's a little larger than he expects, but comforting and homey all the same. A different tinkling grabs his attention, and Keiji looks around for the source. He finds it in the form of a young man standing in a puddle of steaming tea and the ceramic remains of what was probably a mug.

His line of sight would probably be drawn to the stranger regardless - with his spiky black and grey hair, incredible physique, and the loud gibberish he’s babbling to his friend - but what draws Keiji in the most is the fact that the stranger keeps sneaking looks back at him. It’s only after they accidentally lock gazes for a second too long that Keiji glances away, cheeks heating faintly.

Keiji deliberately keeps his eyes from straying towards the stranger’s table and surveys the rest of the cafe. His project partner isn’t anywhere to be seen. Keiji’s eyebrows crease slightly as he looks down at his watch. It’s a couple minutes past three and Keiji’s sure they said they’d meet on the hour. His project partner doesn’t seem like the type to be late either. His eyes wander to the menu proudly proclaiming the value and quality of the refreshments served at The Sleepless Crow, which banishes any thought he might have entertained that he had gone to the wrong coffee shop. 

Officially out of ideas, Keiji decides to wait it out and goes up to the counter to buy himself a drink.

\---

Bokuto Koutarou doesn’t notice the table rattling until Kuroo slaps his thigh, leaving it red and stinging underneath his shorts.

“I’m sorry!” he groans, sliding his hands down his face. “I don’t even realize I’m doing it!” 

“Bo, I’m gonna lose my mind if you don’t stop,” Kuroo grumbles, “so start realizing please.” Across the table from them, Kenma looks up at them from between his hair. 

“If you need a distraction you can always buy me a drink,” he says. Koutarou pats down his pockets only to find them void of his wallet or any spare change. He tries to think about where he last had it, and comes up blank.

“Dude, I think someone stole my wallet,” he says. 

“Unlikely,” Kuroo says, as Kenma hums noncommittally, “because I saw it on the kitchen counter before we left today.” Koutarou grimaces, trying to remember, and then shrugs it off.

“Looks like you’re out of luck,” he stage whispers to Kenma. Kuroo rolls his eyes and fishes in his pocket for money. 

“I’m adding this to your tab,” he says to Koutarou as he hands it over.

“What about Kenma’s tab?” Koutarou whines. Kenma looks up briefly at the mention of his name while Kuroo shrugs. Koutarou glares at him, and then stomps toward the counter.

“What about Kenma’s tab?” he mocks himself. “Of course Kenma doesn’t have a tab, he’s only been in love with him since the third grade.” The nearly bald guy at the counter gives him a funny look which Koutarou ignores and places their orders - a sweetened green tea for Kenma, a black coffee with cream for Kuroo, and hot chocolate for Koutarou. He pockets the change because _screw you, Kuroo_ , and heads over to collect the drinks. 

“Something on your mind, Bokuto-san?”

Koutarou blinks and looks over the counter at the barista, who doesn’t even seem to be paying attention to what his practiced hands are doing. He sighs, slumping over the counter with his head on his arms after recognizing Sugawara. He heaves another sigh.

“Don’t be dramatic, Bokuto,” Suga chides. “I know you’re only doing this to weasel a free muffin out of me.”

“Will it work?” Koutarou peers hopefully up from underneath his eyelashes.

“Maybe,” Suga says, a twinkle in his eye. “But only if you actually tell me what’s wrong.” Koutarou bites back another sigh as he rubs his eyes and unfolds himself off the counter.

“Everyone’s falling in love except for me,” he says seriously, looking deep into Suga’s eyes. Suga manages to keep a straight face but his eyes twinkle with mirth. 

“I’m serious!” Koutarou wails. “Everyone’s in love around me - it feels like I’m gonna be lonely forever.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Look at them,” Koutarou says, gesturing wildly over his shoulder. Suga stands up on his toes as he peers over toward what Koutarou assumes is the disgustingly cute couple that Kenma and Kuroo make. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Suga says, blinking. Bokuto frowns, and whips around to look at his friends - just as Kuroo brushes a stray hair off Kenma’s cheek, and the latter smiles up at him, a disgustingly fond look on both of their faces.

“You set me up!” Koutarou howls, whipping back around to Suga’s distractingly innocent smile.

“I did no such thing,” Suga insists. Koutarou just mumbles incoherently, slumping over again as Suga slides the finished drinks over to him. “I’m sorry, what was that Bokuto?”

“I said,” Koutarou grumbles, “just because you’re blind to how disgusting people are in love doesn’t mean the rest of us are.”

“I am not blind to people in love!”

“Why don’t you ask Sawamura if you are?” Koutarou snickers. Sugawara glares at him.

“You just lost your muffin privileges.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“...”

Suga sighs and slides over the muffin, along with the drinks Koutarou actually paid for.

“You’re the best, Suga,” Koutarou grins, looping his fingers through all three handles of the mugs, lifting them carefully up with his right hand as he grabs the muffin with his left.

“Don’t break those,” Suga says sternly, nodding to the precarious grip Bokuto has. But he smiles nonetheless as Koutarou waltzes away feeling victorious.

“Took you long enough,” Kuroo huffs, as Koutarou maneuvers his way back to their table. “It’s past three - he’s gonna be here any second.” The muffin plate clatters onto the table. Koutarou can feel Sugawara glaring daggers into his back as he remembers why he was so jittery in the first place.

“Oh for goodness’ sake, Bo-” Kuroo snatches two of the mugs from his grip before he drops something else. “He’s just Kenma’s lab partner. You _volunteered_ for this.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a lot different when you realize you actually have to _meet_ the guy who’s gonna be psychoanalyzing you for the next three weeks!” Koutarou snaps back.

“Speak of the devil,” Kenma says softly.

Koutarou turns as the bell above the door chimes, signalling the arrival of a new patron. He’s tall and lean and lithe - like a runner, or a gymnast. Artfully tousled hair ruffles as he runs his hands through it, and Koutarou can’t help but think _I want those hands on me_.

The mug shatters on the floor and belatedly, Koutarou realizes he dropped Kenma’s tea. He’s dimly aware of Kuroo in the background -

_“Damnit Bokuto!”_

\- but he’s too busy staring at the impassive face of the god in human form who decided to grace them all with his presence today. For a moment, their eyes connect, then Koutarou looks wildly away.

“Whossat,” he gulps, wheeling to face his friends. Kenma has an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

“That, Koutarou, is Akaashi Keiji,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly thank you all sososo much for reading this! and if you've been following snapshots, extra thank yous for bearing w me these past ~~few~~ several months while i pull my shit together. long story short: europe, no internet, jetlag, work, no internet, school, work, writer's block BUT I LIVE and i hope this was worth the wait!!!!!!
> 
> feel free to ask me things about life the universe and everything else (including abt my fics) on [my tumblr](http://blueberrytobihoe.tumblr.com/ask) or yanno just yell at me aimlessly. whatever works tbh.
> 
> kudos and comments (esp abt what u want to read about!) always uber appreciated and help inspire me to keep updates coming!! xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated dec 5th - thx so much for my beta reader [ann](http://truthfulann.tumblr.com/) for fixing my MANY mistakes
> 
> i know nothing about psychology forgive me.

Koutarou cherishes a lot of things including (but not limited to): his friendship with Kuroo, rainy days in the summer, his limited edition 'Hoot the Owl' beanie baby, and his dad's old guitar. He'd also give all of those things up for a minute of the gumption Sugawara Koushi possesses.

After a lot of swearing by Kuroo ("What the _fuck_ Bokuto? Just, what the fuck!?") and a lot of disappointment from Suga ("I gave you one job, Bokuto, don't drop anything, and this is what you do? No, I'll clean it up I don't want you to cut yourself... if you want something to do, why don't you get Kenma a new drink?"), Koutarou finds himself staring at the back of a certain someone's head in the line.

Koutarou squints. 

Suga planned this. He had to have.

\---

Keiji likes to consider himself a person who remains aware of their surroundings at the best of times, but he also thinks that even the most oblivious of people would have trouble not noticing the guy currently waiting for a drink beside him.

He's tall, for starters. Keiji knows that he, himself, is a taller-than-average guy; he's the second tallest in his family. But this stranger has a good couple inches on him, and that's not counting his hair - which may add even more height, standing straight up and streaky as it does. 

And he's broad too, which makes his presence even more noticeable. He doesn't seem to be the kind of guy that could slip unnoticed into a lecture hall. If he's late, Keiji knows that everyone's collective gaze would be drawn to him. Broad shouldered and all muscular, he's wearing a shirt that's shamelessly form fitting, and Keiji irrationally wants to squish one of his biceps.

Broad and Biceps is bouncing on the balls of his feet, glancing around, almost twitchily. Like he doesn't know what to do with himself. Like he's waiting for something. For someone. For -

"Akaashi? I have your double espresso."

Keiji derails that train of thought and nods to the barista in thanks, cradling the coffee between his palms.

"Sweetened green tea for Bokuto," the barista says. "You're lucky Sugawara-san likes you," he adds. Broad and Biceps, who Keiji now knows to be called Bokuto, nearly stumbles forward in his haste to get his drink. He peers into its depths. Looks up at the barista.

"You didn't poison it, did you?"

Keiji almost bursts out laughing at this ridiculous human being before he remembers that a) he's in public and b) eavesdropping on a complete stranger. 

"Because it wouldn't even do anything to me. This is Kenma's drink. You'd be poisoning pure, sweet Kenma, who wouldn't harm a fly. And then Kuroo would kill you." The barista rolls his eyes at Bokuto, and shoos him away to continue filling orders.

Keiji stands silently, aghast. Bokuto got a drink for Kenma. Kozume Kenma. His project partner. Which means -

\---

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says as he lets their hands drop. Koutarou's pleased to see that he doesn't wipe his hand immediately on his pants which means his hand must not be as sweaty as he feels like it is - that or Akaashi Keiji is one polite motherfucker with a resolve of steel and doesn't flinch when shaking grossly sweaty hands.

Koutarou fears it's the latter.

"Has Kenma explained much of the project to either of you?"

Kuroo nods yes as Koutarou shakes his head no, words stuck in his throat. 

"It's pretty basic, actually," Akaashi says, pulling out his chair and sitting with the group. Koutarou follows his lead, feeling like his joints are made out of wood. "The assignment is for our behavioural psychology class. Every group has to watch and analyze two volunteers over a period of two weeks. We're looking at the way the subject acts around different social situations, and also how they act when alone. 

"The goal is to observe the subject as naturally as possible and get as unbiased results as possible. Therefore, I'll be spending one week with Kuroo-san while Kenma is analyzing Bokuto-san and vice versa for the next week. Then we'll have one week to write the final report," he says, nodding towards Kenma, who nods back. 

"Wait, why is Kenma analyzing me first?" Koutarou blurts without thinking. Akaashi turns to him, both eyebrows raised. 

"We drew straws. Kenma got the short stick."

Koutarou's jaw drops as Kuroo lets out a bark of ugly laughter. Even Kenma - sweet, _innocent_ Kenma - presses his fingertips to his lips, fighting back a smile.

"Wh- I? Akaashi?"

"Kidding, Bokuto-san." Akaashi steeples his fingers under his nose, resting his elbows on the table. 

Koutarou blinks a couple more times before a large grin splits across his face. "Akaashi! You really had me going there."

"It's your fault for being so easy to tease," Kuroo butts in, finally having reigned in his wheezing. "But seriously, why did you guys choose the way you did?" If Koutarou hadn't known Kuroo as long as he had, he would have missed the way his eyes flicker towards Kenma before they return to Akaashi.

"There was no reason really. I suggested it and Kenma agreed," he says, while Kuroo turns to Kenma who shrugs. "Why?"

"No reason," Koutarou says. Kuroo echoes him.

"Okay, well, I guess that's that then," Akaashi says, turning to Kenma. "Do you have the contracts?"

Kenma nods, reaching into his bookbag and pulling out two pieces of paper, slightly crumpled around the edges. Koutarou tracks the pages with wide eyes, watching as the first gets slid under Kuroo's nose and the other pushed into the crumbs by his own spot.

"Contract?" he says, trying not to stutter. "We don't have to sign this in, like, blood, do we?" 

Kenma crinkles his nose at Koutarou while Akaashi sighs.

"What? It's a valid question!"

"It's just proof that you understand what you're doing and are volunteering for the project."

"Oh!" Koutarou brightens up considerably with the realization no blood would have to be involved. He signs his name with a flourish with the pen Kuroo hands him and hands the paper to Akaashi, beaming.

"We're gonna have a great time together!" he promises.

"I'm sure we will, Bokuto-san," Akaashi agrees, handing the signed contract back over to Kenma with his pen. 

Koutarou can't help but feel a small thrill of victory with the small smile he sees on Akaashi's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all, sorry for the huge delay! school's been kicking my ass, but im hitting winter break real soon so???? more frequent updates??? fingers crossed. imma try for every sunday. also why is this chap so short? bc im an asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd on dec 5th by the miraculous [ann](http://truthfulann.tumblr.com/) who kicks my ass into gear grammar-wise

"You know, this is a little creepy," Kuroo says, looking dubiously at the equipment on the table. Keiji represses a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"This whole experiment is invasive, Kuroo-san," he says. "You knew that signing up for it.

"I know, I just - you know when you're faced with the reality of things, they seem a lot different than they did in theory? That's kind of what's hitting me right now."

"Are you saying you want to drop out of the experiment?" Keiji asks. Outwardly, he knows he's managed to not drop his calm facade, but inwardly, he's freaking out. If he and Kenma need to go out to find another volunteer at this stage, it'll put a lot of pressure on them to write the lab report on time after the allotted observation period.

"No, no! It'll be okay. I couldn't do that to you and Kenma," Kuroo assures him. "I just need awhile to get used to the idea of wearing a camera on me at all times."

"Well, not all times," Keiji reminds him. "I have no interest in watching you go to the bathroom or any sexual exploits you may have." Kuroo chokes on his water, slamming the cup down on the table.

"Not gonna have sexual exploits," he wheezes, flushing. Keiji raises his eyebrows.

"No? Interesting. I wonder why that is, if, as Bokuto said, you're such a ‘lady-killer’." Keiji wondered if Kuroo was damaging his blood vessels by how fast his face was changing colour. Now, bloodless and pale, he looked vaguely ill.

"N-no reason."

Keiji's phone buzzed in his pocket, sparing Kuroo from more interrogation.

_**From: Bokuto-san**  
[19:56] this is so exciting akaash!!!!!!! r u talkin to kuroo yet??_

_**To: Bokuto-san**  
[19:56] I thought I gave you this number for project purposes._

_**To: Bokuto-san**  
[19:56] And yes. I'm with him right now._

_**From: Bokuto-san**  
[19:56] akaaaaaaaaashi this is project related!!_

_**From: Bokuto-san**  
[19:57] wait r u at our house rn_

_**From: Bokuto-san**  
[19:57] IM COMING HOME RN AKAASHI PLS DONT LEAVE_

_**To: Bokuto-san**  
[19:57] I'm heading out very soon. Please don't run away from Kenma. We need to do this project properly. I'm sure I'll see you in the near future._

_**From: Bokuto-san**  
[19:57] ILL MAKE U DINNER_

_**From: Bokuto-san**  
[19:57] aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa alright k good luck w kuroo and i hope ill see u soon!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Keiji sighs and pockets his phone. He rubs his eyes and turns back to Kuroo.

"Alright, I need to head out, so are you ready for the next week? You know what to do?" Kuroo nods his affirmation.

"When I get up, pin the camera and mic on my shirt, then attach the heart rate monitor to my chest," he affirms.

"Then go about your daily business," Keiji says, nodding. "The stream will be uploaded onto my drive at home, which I'll monitor when I can." He stands up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"And turn it off when I go to the bathroom," Kuroo says, walking him to the door.

"And if you have sex," Keiji says, slipping on his sneakers.

"And if I have sex," Kuroo agrees, keeping a straight face this time. "Wait, should I tell people about this project or, like, keep it on the down low?" Keiji bites his lip, considering.

"It'll be best to try and do what you'd normally do," he decides. "If someone asks, feel free to tell them about it, but you don't have to go declaring it to the world if that's not something you'd normally do. I don't know. Use your discretion."

"Right, my discretion," Kuroo says, frowning and opening the door for Keiji. With a small wave, Keiji steps out and Kuroo closes the door behind him.

He's halfway down the hall before he realizes what's bothering him. Turning back, he goes and knocks on the door. Kuroo pulls it open almost immediately, apparently not having walked away from the door yet.

"Y- Akaashi?" He blinks in surprise.

"Kuroo-san, is everything okay?" Kuroo jolts back, frowning.

"I mean, uh, yeah? Why do you ask?"

"It's just, from everything Kenma told me about you before we met, I was expecting you to be a lot more? Loud? Rambunctious? Snarky? I don't know how to phrase it, but something seems to be bothering you." Keiji worries his lip with teeth, hoping that Kuroo wouldn't take his concern the wrong way.

Kuroo's frown gets deeper. Keiji picks at his cuticles, unsure of what else to say.

"I - uh. Yeah. Normally I'm a little different," he finally admits. "I'm just worried I guess? I don't want to mess this up for Ken- for you guys."

Keiji smiles, something clicking in the back of his mind.

"Just be yourself, Kuroo-san. That's all you have to be. That's all Kenma and I want from you from this project." 

Kuroo smiles back slowly, picking up on what Keiji left unspoken.

"Have a good night, Kuroo-san," Keiji says, heading back out of Kuroo's apartment.

"You too, man."

"Don't forget to put on the equipment tomorrow."

"I won't. You worry too much." Keiji looks back to see Kuroo grinning, properly this time. He smiles, reaching the elevator.

"Hey Akaashi?" Kuroo calls. Keiji turns back to him as the elevator dings and the doors slide open.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks man."

Keiji gives him a small wave and steps into the elevator, doors sliding shut behind him.

\---

_Day One_ , Keiji writes in his notebook, underlining it and adding the date on the far right. He pulls his laptop out of his bag, setting it on his desk and plugging in the modem that's been collecting the data all day. His roommates must have finally come home because he can hear Futakuchi and Terushima arguing down the hall. He snaps his headphones over his ears, muffling the voices, and presses play, ready to take notes.

_"Good morning, Akaashi," Kuroo says. It's still dark outside as Kuroo fiddles with the camera._ Keiji winces, looking at the time stamp that reads 6:06. _Kuroo heads from his room to the kitchen, where Bokuto is standing by the counter, shovelling eggs into his mouth._

_"Mmmphin bmmph," he says._

_"Morning," Kuroo says, facing Bokuto and snickering. Bokuto swallows and then beams at Kuroo, egg free. His eyes make contact with Keiji's camera on Kuroo's shirt, and he drops._

_"SHIT," he says. "KUROO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD THE CAMERA ON. AKAASHI CAN'T SEE ME WITHOUT MY HAIR DONE."_

_"You're a narcissistic fuck," Kuroo tells him._

_Bokuto whines from the floor._

_"And your hair looks stupid. No. Bokuto. Don't inchworm away from me when I'm insulting you. Bo." Kuroo sighs, turning towards the counter where the coffee pot sits. A door slams behind him._

_"And that, dear Akaashi, is my best friend, Bokuto Koutarou."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all!!!! 2:34 am is TECHNICALLY monday but L M A O im counting it as sunday wooooooooo i totally updated on time for one week lemme see if i can keep the streak alive/??? im currently looking for another beta reader so hmu on [my tumblr](http://blueberrytobihoe.tumblr.com) if ur interested! kudos and comments are always uber lovely and appreciated, so lemme know what you think xoox


End file.
